


Pour

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/587085.html





	Pour

**Author's Note:**

> http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/587085.html

Ben will later blame it on exhaustion, not homesickness. But when he feels the cool glass in his palm, runs his thumb over that smooth surface, he spends an inordinate amount of time staring at the label, and he forgets to be thankful that Ray is standing in his kitchen, making him pancakes, forgets to be grateful that Ray paid attention to this important detail that pancake syrup is a poor substitution for the real thing.

He thinks instead about being set adrift, about being excavated and exposed. He imagines being in a boat that’s taking on water and being too tired to do anything about it.

He thinks about the other day, the eyes that had raked over his uniform and the mouth that had sneered. “Maple bacon still smells like pig.” If it had come from someone older, someone who had managed to be on the right side of the law (either through chicanery or choice), who could manage a deadpan delivery, it would have been amusing. But it had come from someone young and angry and scared, and Ben can feel the words in his bones.

It’s a brand new bottle. It makes a satisfying noise as it’s opened. Ben pours more than he usually would, eats more than is strictly necessary.


End file.
